


Insatiable

by Momus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Omega!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama learns just how hard it is being an Alpha when your mate can't suppress his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to "What Teammates Are For", so if you haven't read it just a heads up there's a couple things referenced to it,

Kageyama had been busy scribbling away at this notes while the teacher read through the new chapter they started, when all of a sudden his phone vibrated in his pocket.  

_No, don’t answer it._

Today was one of those days where he was actually feeling productive in class.  He _wanted_ to listen to his teacher, wanted to take down notes and wanted to learn – it was an extremely rare day, and he didn’t want to ruin it with texting in class.

And yet, his phone went off again, vibrating against his leg in his pocket.

_What if it’s Hinata?_

His fingers tingled with excitement; he had to answer it now.  Glancing up to his teacher to ensure he was out of view, he pulled his phone out and flipped it open.

**> >Kageyama, my heat started today.**

**[Click to download media]**

Kageyama inhaled deeply; _should I risk it?_  He asked himself as his thumb hovered over the taunting button. Hinata had a habit of sending…interesting photos during his heat.  This was only the second heat he’s been through since they bonded, but already Kageyama was feeling the pressure and strain of responsibility as an Alpha trying to appease his mate.

_He’s used to getting it whenever he wants…I hope he’s not mad he has to wait now._

He scowled at his sudden insecurity.

_I’m his Alpha now.  His only Alpha.  I’ll take care of him like I said I would.  He won’t leave me._

He risked another glance to the students surrounding him, and opened the message.  

Immediately, a picture of Hinata took over his screen; he was laying down on his back, the hem of his shirt in his mouth to expose his abdomen and chest, but what caught Kageyama’s attention was the pure lust in his eyes.  His pupils were dilated, forehead sweaty and cheeks flushed a deep red.  He could tell just how horny he was from the photo and memories of Hinata grinding against him and whimpering his name jumped to mind, sparking a low heat in his groin.

_This is bad, I can’t look—what the hell?_

Like a lazy summer breeze, a familiar sweet scent like freshly baked cookies wafted around Kageyama and he inhaled it lovingly through his nostrils as the heat inside him rippled outward from his groin to the very tips of his fingers.

_Hinata?  Is he here?_

There was no other explanation, that smell solely belonged to Hinata and no one else, it had to be him; not five seconds after, his phone vibrated again.

**> >Come get me.**

“ _Tch,”_ Kageyama inadvertently said aloud, realizing too late when the teacher called upon him.

“ _Something the matter, Kageyama?”_

“ _Um,”_ he needed an excuse to leave, “ _I’m…not feeling good.  Can I please be excused to go to the bathroom?”_  

“ _Can’t you wait until after class?”_

Kageyama shook his head, doing his best to look as nauseated as possible.  The teacher sighed and waved him off.

“ _You might as well take your things.  If you’re really feeling sick, you should go to the nurse’s office after.”_

“ _Y-yes, sensei.”_  

He swiftly gathered his belongings in his bag and left the room; to his right, a few feet from the door, stood Hinata, absently looking at his phone until he heard the door close.  Leaning back against the wall, his eyes lifted and locked on Kageyama.

“ _Hey, Kageyama.”_

 _“You…”_ Kageyama stalked towards him, fully intending to smack him for pulling him out of class until a wave of his sweet scent hit him, making him slow down and stumble from the sudden pleasure spike; nevertheless, he was annoyed and angry, and upon reaching Hinata he pushed him against the wall with his hands on his shoulders, hovering over him menacingly.

“ _Why did you come here?!”_

 _“I missed you,”_ Hinata stated bluntly as he snaked his arms up and around the back of Kageyama’s neck, rubbing his wrists on his exposed skin to scent him.

“ _It’s so bad today, I couldn’t wait.”_ his words fell into a whisper as he closed in, taking Kageyama’s bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a small tug before fully pressing their lips together and pulling him down to meet him.  

Kageyama was mad, he truly was, but he was just as turned on as his mate and angrily returned his kiss with a sharp bite on his lip, making Hinata yelp and pull back, which Kageyama took advantage of to press him even harder against the wall.

“ _Go home.  I’ll be there after school.”_

 _“Kageyama–,”_ he whined, “ _please!  I can’t take it, please please please.”_

He pulled and tugged at Kageyama’s clothes, pushed their bodies together and ground his groin against Kageyama’s thigh; the hardness he felt beneath Hinata’s pants sent shivers down his spine and made his mouth go dry with his heavy breathing.

“ _Hinata….don’t…”_

 _“Kageyama, make it go away,”_ he whispered, grinding against his leg once more and pulling him down to place a bruising kiss on his lips, “ _make me feel better.”_

_“Ngh.”  
_

If there was anything Kageyama learned during his relationship with Hinata, it was that he was a very, _very_  weak Alpha.

Grabbing hold of Hinata’s hand, he lead him to the nearest bathroom and shoved him inside one of the stalls.  Within a second of the door locking, Hinata was on him; they were all lips and teeth, pulling and shoving, whimpering and growling and rubbing against each other until the stains of their lust were threatening to show through their pants.

“ _Kageyama, Kageyama!  Please!”_

Hinata rubbed harder as he begged, rubbing his wrists over his skin and nuzzling Kageyama’s neck to get his scent all over him.

_Well, now people will know I wasn’t sick._

Slowly, Kageyama kissed and nipped his way down Hinata’s body, exposing more of his skin by lifting his hooded sweater as he knelt before him, rubbing his wrists and forearms against it, marking him so other Alphas would know for sure he was taken.  With that done, he worked at Hinata’s pants, dropping them as soon as the zipper was undone and freeing his strained cock from his boxers.

“ _Look at you, you’re so hard,”_ Kageyama stated bluntly with a smirk as he eyed the droplet of pre-cum dripping down his shaft.

“ _I can’t help it, I’ve been waiting for you.  Now please…I can’t anymore.”_

A wave of his mate’s scent and lust washed over Kageyama, creating a intense heat that wormed down his spine and ignited his nerves; he dove forward, sticking his tongue out and lapping up the pre-cum from Hinata’s shaft before taking the head of his cock between his taught lips.  He could feel the harsh shiver that erupted from Hinata’s lithe body and the following groan of his mate urged him on; slowly, he moved his head lower, taking in more of his shaft until it bumped the back of his throat, then pulled up again, leaving a thick trail of saliva behind as he popped off.

“ _Did you bring it?”_

_“Haah…y-yeah.  It’s in my shorts, the side pocket.”_

Kageyama sifted through the cargo shorts that had pooled at Hinata’s feet, searching for the larger side pocket and feeling for the bottle of lubrication; found, he pulled it out along with a condom, setting it aside on the floor for when he was ready for it.  He expertly clicked the bottle open, having gained more than enough practice during their relationship, and squeezed the cool jelly onto his two fingers.

“ _Hurry!”_ Hinata urged.

“ _I’m going, I’m going!  Give me your leg.”_

Hinata lifted his leg and Kageyama guided it onto his shoulder until his thigh rested comfortably, allowing his fingers more room to move as they slid inside, his mouth retaking Hinata’s cock at the same time and creating two varying sensations that left Hinata’s head spinning and his vision blurry.  As he sucked, his mouth made loud wet sounds that amplified in the tiled solitude of the bathroom stall, mimicking the gushy sounds his fingers made as they slid in and out of Hinata’s wet hole, scissoring him open and making the tight muscle soft.  He could hear Hinata’s breathing pick up, could feel every twitch and tremble of his muscles as his heat rose ever higher and intensified his craving, his _need_ for his Alpha, and the very thought that Kageyama was actually needed by someone made his heart pound in his chest.

Within no time, Hinata was ready; no doubt he had spent the morning fingering himself as Kageyama found he was already mostly loose.  Again, Hinata begged and tugged at him like a child begging its mother for candy, and Kageyama rose to meet him, bringing his leg with him and hooking his arm under Hinata’s knee to keep it up.

“ _Take it out,”_ he orders and Hinata hurriedly obeys until his pants joins Hinata’s on the floor and expose his leaking cock jutting out from his groin.

“ _You’re so big Kageyama~”_

His mate’s praise leaves him blushing and he watches as Hinata rolls the condom over his dick and coats him with lube, using what’s left on his fingers to smear it over his entrance; finally, they’re both ready and as Kageyama pushes inside, his hips dipping low to compensate for their height difference, he buries his head in Hinata’s shoulder and revels in the loud moans and sighs that leave his lover’s mouth.

“ _Ahn!  S-so–full!”_

_“Are you okay?  Does it hurt?”  
_

_“No!  Keep going.  Don’t stop, please!”  
_

_“I won’t, I won’t.”  
_

They embrace tightly as they join together, pulling each other impossibly close as Kageyama pushes the last of himself in.

_So warm.  He’s so warm.  I never want this to end._

Kageyama nuzzles Hinata lovingly, placing kisses behind his ear and along his neck, eyeing the bond mark he left months ago and he can’t help the stupid smile that plays across his face as he’s reminded Hinata belongs to him and him alone.

“ _Kageyama,”_ Hinata says breathlessly, “ _It’s okay, you can move now.”_

The alpha nods and eases himself out, testing how far he can pull out before pushing back inside; as he moves, Hinata rolls his hips to meet his every thrust, uttering a concession of ‘yes’s as they move fluidly together.  Along the way, Hinata loses his sweater completely and Kageyama dives in to leave bruising bites over his skin while Hinata scratches up his back from underneath his shirt; the pain is electrifying and Kageyama finds himself wanting more and with each deep mark Hinata leaves, he rewards him with a hard thrust, making Hinata throw his head back against the metal wall and cry out in adoration.

“ _Harder!  More!  I’m so close!”_

_“Me too.  Fuck!  Hinata, Hinata, you feel so fucking good!”_

Hinata’s hand dives down between them and Kageyama watches him jerk his straining erection and listens to the overflowing moans of his name as they pour from Hinata’s mouth.  Together, they reach their peak as if they’re completely in sync, and Kageyama captures Hinata’s mouth with his to kiss and suck as they empty themselves of their lust.  That sweet scent that they know so well swells up and explodes around them when they cum, bathing them in the smell before drifting down and receding to a light scent that’s just barely noticeable.

They kiss for a little longer, their lips grazing each other lazily as they come down from their high and already Hinata is returning to his usual self.

“ _I can’t believe we did it in the bathroom!”_ he says while covering his red face.

“ _I can.  You’re insatiable when you’re in heat.”_

_“It’s not my fault!  I can’t help myself!”  
_

Kageyama scoffs before slowly pulling out and removing the condom, tying it into a knot and tossing it aside to be thrown into the garbage after. He helps Hinata redress and together they clean each other and straighten out their clothing before leaving the bathroom stall.

“ _I’m sorry for pulling you out of class.”_

_“You should be, dumbass.  I was actually learning something today.”  
_

_“That seems impossible.”  
_

Kageyama growls and swipes at Hinata’s head, which he narrowly dodges; laughing, Hinata hops away down the hallway, turning to call out to Kageyama one last time.

“ _You’re still coming over tonight, right?”_

_“Don’t be stupid, of course I am.”  
_

Hinata beams, waving to Kageyama one last time before leaving the school building to head home, and leaving Kageyama behind to face the inevitable tongue-lashing from his teacher and classmates once they smell his scent all over him.


End file.
